Summer Of Music!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hey! I got this idea from like ONE THOUSAND stories I've read! I will updating soon xx
1. The Boys And The Girls!

**CHAPTER 1**

"I'm so excited!" Kagome Higurashi cried excitedly packing her suitcase and trunk in the back of her best friend Sango Tetsumi's car. Sango laughed, her hair waving in the wind as she spoke. "Honestly kagome! You don't half yap on! Hey, you think that we'll meet our dream man like the rumors say?" Sango was a very beautiful 17 year old girl with long brown hair what ended at her bottom and crystal blue eyes what flow like the sea itself. She had a little brother called Kohalku, he had the same colour hair but short and spiky. He had green eyes however! He thought sangos dream of going to this camp was stupid , her father also thought that going to such a camp was quite silly but let her go even so as long as she behaved. Kagome however had black raven hair what stopped at the top of her legs and chocolate brown eyes what were so amazing they could almost hypmotize you if you looked deep enough! Outside her and sango looked sweet and innocent, but on the inside if you crossed them...you would die! On the other hand kagomes little brother Souta was as innocent as he looked, there was no '**looks can be deceiving**' with him. He was best friends with kohaku and also thought that the camp they were going to sounded babyish, but after a very **painful** chat with kagome he suddenly changed his mind! Her mother Mrs. Higurashi thought that this camp was a wonderful idea. Kagomes father was in the army and haden't come back for a year and a half because he was officially M.I.B ( .Battle). Everyone was very worried about him but tried to live life to the fullest. Oh, and she also had a grandpa who was old, ancient, a good story teller and kind. He had even bought her a very very very very fat cat for her twelth birthday, she had called him Buyo but he just lazed around the house all day everyday. At this question about 'true love' kagome just laughed histericly and patted her shoulder, "Oh sango! I knew you were always a sucker for love! But in a smelly dorm with a bunch of strangers? No." Sango pouted but climbed into the car and started the engine. "LETS GO!" They both squealed then they sped down the road.

"Miroku, stop looking in that perverted magzine and get a move on!" Inuyasha Tama yelled at a very perverted boy who was sitting on the sidewalk reading a **EXTREMLY **rude and gross mag with pictures of half naked women all over it! Inuyasha was fed up so he just slipped the mag from his hands and threw it in a sports direct carrier bag then picked up a very heavy suitcase in the trunk while miroku lifted small bags full of magazines and comics so he would be...entertained? Inuyasha had long black haid an unusual colour of silver and eyes a stange shade of amber. But the weirdest thing was that he had been born with dog ears the same colour as his hair! So he tried to hide them in a hat or hoodie or something. But luckily miroku was...as normal as a pervert could get. He had dark brown hair what stuck up a bit at the front and brown eyes with a charming spark in them that made almost every girl swoon. He usually wore two earrings in the shape of a small gold hoop. Miroku had a obbsession with ladies rear ends and proved to be a huge lech to mostly...everyone. "Tell me. Why do you want to go to this stupi camp again?" Inuyasha asked hoursely, then he saw the mischeivous smile on his face and knew what was coming. "There will be lots and lots of girls!" He exclaimed going into a pervish dreamland. Inuyasha sighed. "Your so hopeless!" Then he started the engine. "OK, lets go!" Next thing they knew was that they were zooming down the down the highway playing 'Nicklebacks=Rockstar'...

The girls had stopped at a few gas departments and went to the toilet then bought something to keep them going for a while, then they got there for about 5:00PM so they were just in time for the introduction where the leader...well inroduced them to the rooms and staff. It was called 'Magic Music'! (DON'T LIKE THE NAME BITE ME!) 'That was why the two boys thought it was for babies.' They both thought. Then slowly and nervously they both entered a big building which was where the dormatries were. That was like a palace! It was beautiful! There were special pictures and photos of people singing and the trips they went on. And the walls were smothered in a rosey red colour and it had hearts and stars and even microphones made out of glitter. They loved it.

"COME ON INUYASHA WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Miroku shouted at the top of his lungs because it was 5:42PM and the intro was at 5:30PM. "Great we've already missed the intro! Now I won't see all of the gorgous girls at once!" He moaned on and on until inuyasha finally gave up and said that he didn't want anything. "YOU IDIOT!" Miroku slumped in the car. "WE COULD HAVE BEEN THERE BY NOW! AND YOU HAVE SAT THERE DROOLING AND PICKING YOUR NOSE TRYING TO DECIDE AND THEN YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING! AND YOU SAY **I'M** HOPELESS!" Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders and told him to go. Miroku who was still fuming drove at high speed and got there at 6:00PM. When they got there inuyasha laughed and laughed until his face looked like a tomato! "THIS IS THE MOST STUPID AND BABYISH THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOU REALLY CAN CHOOSE'EM HUH MIROKU?!" Miroku whacked him on the head then got out the car his face red out of embarresment and anger. Inuyasha then hopped out after him and ran to the dorm building. They thought it was cool too!

They all knew this was a new begining...

HOORAY! Sorry its so short :( But I tried...WAAAAAAAA! Anyways see ya!


	2. Meeting In Violence!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Now to get to our dorms kags! So, you excited?" Sango asked getting the keys from her bag and jangling them around in front of her face. Kagome nodded rapidly and tried to get the keys from her hand. Both of the girls were giggling but then the keys flew out of their reach and they couldn't beleive what happened next...it hit someone in the face!

Miroku and inuyasha were getting their keys from the reception but this old woman was bugging them and her grandson who was with her was kicking inuyasha in the leg. "Yo granny! Get this kid off me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily trying to push the child off him. The woman turned round then gasped and pulled the boy off him ragingly, then as inuyasha was thanking her she kicked him in his privates. He fell to the floor clutching it and rolled side to side in pain miroku laughing his life away rolling on the floor himself. After a few minutes of shouting they had finally gone up to their dorm inuyasha still annoyed with the old lady who could of been a wrestler. "Stupid flab-bag!" He muttered calming down a bit after punching a few walls and making dints and cracks in it. Miroku chucked slightly amused with inuyashas reaction of the old hag, then inuyasha shot him a death glare and asked very confused, "Whats with you?" Miroku just felt it coming, he knew that he would die but he finally burst out laughing! "HA YOU CAN GET BEATEN UP BY A OLD BAG OF WRINKLES! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" He cried out spluttering and dropping to the floor. '_How dare he laugh at me like that!_' Inuyasha thought fuming, then he yelled at the top of his lungs, "HOW IS ME BEING IN PURE AGONY FUNNY?!" But before he could say anymore he was smacked in the face with a pair of keys! Miroku was about to laugh when he saw some red liquid coming from the spot that inuyasha was holding. "Inuyasha! Are you ok? Oh my God! HELP! BLOOD! UGGH!" He yelled franticly as he saw two shadows heading their way and heard footsteps. "Oh no! Is he ok?" A girl with long black hair cried as she knelt down beside him and gently tapped him on the arm. He looked up and saw a pair of dazzling chocolate brown eyes staring at him, he thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen! Miroku stood staring at the girl with long brown hair and blue eyes what moved him more than her backside! Then she noticed him and looked at him awkwardly, "Is there a problem?" She asked confused as he walked up to her and wrapped a arm round her waist his hand close to its destination but before that job was done he told her, "Yes there is. And its why your not mine." Secretly she was never the type of girl to blush at anything apart if it was embarressment or anger but for a very different reason she was blushing...hard. But it turned straight to anger after his hand stroked her rear end with lots of satisfaction but ended up being slapped so hard that it left a crimson red handprint on his cheek. Then she wiggled out of his embrace andf stormed over to the girl who was walking with inuyasha to their dorm to get him fixed up then miroku followed. "I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry about this!" She apologized for the tenth time, inuyasha just shrugged and tried to change the subject. " So, are you staying in the room opposite ours?" The brown haired girl nodded and glared daggers over at miroku who was sitting on the bed while she was standing up her arms folded across her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Inuyasha could guess why but then miroku walked over to her and kissed her hand gently then asked, "I'm sorry about before but what are your names?" She growled and pulled her hand viciously away from his face and wiped it on her jumper, then said, "My name is sango tetsumi and her name is kagome higurashi. Not very nice to meet you but what are your names." Miroku frowned slightly but told her their names, she just nodded and went to sit on the computer chair. '_So her names kagome huh? Pretty name. WAIT! I just thought a girly word! Oh she is so going to pay for that!_' Inuyasha thought madly tapping his foot angrily, "Will you hurry up!" He shouted rudely in her face, she snarled and pulled the stiches a little bit to make him wince. "Well sorry mr-not-greatful!" She yelled and went to stand beside sango. "Well...HOORAY I DID MY FIRST STITCHING JOB AND IT WENT GREAT! Except for his manners..." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and stomped over to her, she just pushed him away furiously. He stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. "Ouch! Hey I'm not finished talking to you!" He cried annoyed and following her out the door. "Well I'm finished talking to you!" She told him irritated and tried to open the door but he stepped in front of her and she walked into him, her face in his chest! "Excuse me! Why are you stopping me from getting into my room?!" She asked him blushing slightly, he just bent down to her level and frowned. "Like I said. I ain't done speaking to you yet!" He hissed poking her in the head to make her fall slightly backwards. Then kagome had just about had enough of him so she shook her head and slapped him! Then seeing that he had grabbed her wrist she smirked and looked at his confused look then..."AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed high heavens! Inuyasha winced and saw miroku and sango standing at the doorway of his and mirokus dorm. "Whats wrong kagome?! Oh right. Inuyasha...!" Sango asked panicing but then mummbled angry that he had hurt her, so she thought. But when she pushed him out of the way she grabbed kagomes wrist and pulled her in their dorm. "What did you do?" Miroku asked sighing, but inuyasha gave him an annoyed confused look when they saw kagome peek out and stick her tounge out at him then slide a note to him. It said, "Yo creep! Never mess with me, sucker! :P xx" Inuyasha growled and ripped it up then went back into their own dorm.

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT IT WAS TOO SHORT! :o SORRY IF YOU DID! :) OK CYAAAAA xxxxxxxxxx


	3. WATER FIGHT!

**CHAPTER 3**

Kagome woke up to a very bright morning. The light actually burned her eyes! "Ouch! Ouch! Sango! Wakey wakey rise and shakey!" She cried covering her eyes and tapping sango on her legs. Sango woke up in fright and fell out of the bed, she looked up at kagome angry and annoyed. Kagome smiled innocently and took a few steps backwards before sango charged at her with a bottle of 'BANG and the dirt is gone' and started spraying it on her and kagome ran out of the dorm sango running after her. The girls were in the hallways giggling and spraying water and liquid at each other with only their pj's on, people heard all the commotion and ran out to watch. None of the girls were paying attention so they didn't have any idea that they had an audience. "Sango! Ok sorry! Ha! Got it, ok sango time to die!" Kagome cried grabbing the bottle out of her hands and spraying her with it, the crowd was laughing and pointing at them. Then a certain two people heard it and came out to watch.

Inuyasha and miroku were fast asleep when they heard screaming in the hallways so they shot up and got dressed then they heard laughter. "What the hecks that?" Inuyasha asked putting his shoes on, miroku just shrugged then opened the door. "What the!" They both said in unision as they saw a huge crowd of people except for kagome and sango. Then they both pushed through the bunch of people to the front and saw kagome and sango having a small water fight in the middle of the corridoor. And before they new it the two girls were staring at everyone then at the two boys firstly embarressed then mischeiviously. They whispered to each other then high fived and stood up. "Ok! People, don't fret the show ain't over yet!" Sango called to them all then ran into her dorm to get another spray then passed it to kagome. They both nodded then charged at inuyasha and miroku, kagome at inuyasha sango at miroku. "WOW WOW WOW!" They both yelled then stumbled backwards as the crowd moved sideways and they both had the girls squirting them laughing. "Hey this isn't fair sango!" Miroku yelled laughing himself, sango just squirted him in the face to shut him up. Meanwhile inuyasha and kagome were in a double person summersault. "Kagome! I'm so going to get you for this!" He shouted while smashing into the wall both of them sperating but soon kagome was back on top of inuyasha spraying him one million times a minute, inuyasha then started to laugh himself what suprised kagome but she just kept the fun going. Then miroku and sango were in a double person summersault themselves and they were heading for kagome and inuyasha! "Gotcha! Ha huh?" Kagome cried them silenced as they both looked behind them and they saw them tumbling towards them! But before they could move...CRASH! They smashed into them. But instead of crying and shouting they were all laughing and still spraying each other until it ran out. "Damn it!" They all moaned throwing the empty cartons away and standing up. "Why did you attack us? Do you love us?" Miroku said smiling pervertedly, then both of the girls laughed until they were on the floor clutching their stomachs. "No! It was revenge!" Kagome spluttered within laughs. Sango however was laughing too hard to say anything so she just nodded, then after they had calmed down they all went to the song room and played instroments and to sing. "Hey can you guys play?" Sango asked excitedly, they both nodded and inuyasha took guitar and miroku took drums. Sango clapped her hands and told them to play 'What The Hell by Avril Lavigne' they nodded and started to play.

**"You say that I'm messin with your head.**

**Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah**

**All cause I was making out with your friends.**

**Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah**

**Love hurts weather its right or wrong.**

**Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah**

**I can't stop cause I'm havin to much fun.**

**Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah**

**Your on your knees beggin please stay with me.**

**But honestly I just need to be a little crazy.**

**[CHORUS]**

**All my life I've been good but now,**

**I'm thinkin what the hell!**

**All I want is to mess around!**

**And I really don't care about,**

**If you love me, if you hate me.**

**You can't save me, baby baby!**

**All my life I've been good but now,**

**Whoa! What the hell!**

**[CHORUS OVER]**

**What, what, what. What the hell!**

**So what if I go out on a million dates.**

**Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah.**

**You never call or listen to me anyway.**

**Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah.**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day.**

**Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah.**

**Don't get me wrong but I just need some time to play, yeah!**

**Your on your knees begging please stay with me!  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!**

**[CHORUS]**

**All my life I've been good but now,**

**I'm thinkin what the hell!**

**All I want is to mess around! **

**And I don't really care about,**

**If you love me, if you hate me. **

**You can't save me, baby baby!**

**All my life I've been good but now, **

**Whoa! What the hell!**

**[CHORUS OVER]**

**La la la la la la la la! Whoa! Whoa!**

**La la la la la la la la! Whoa! Whoa!**

**You say that I'm messin with your head.**

**Boy I like messin in your bed.**

**Yeah I'm messin with your head.**

**When I am messin with you in bed!**

**[CHORUS]**

**All my life I've been good but now,**

**I'm thinkin what the hell!**

**All I want is to mess around! **

**And I don't really care about,**

**All my life I've been good but now,**

**I'm thinkin what the hell!**

**All I want is to mess around! **

**And I don't really care about,**

**If you love me, if you hate me. **

**You can't save me, baby baby!**

**All my life I've been good but now, **

**Whoa! What the hell!**

**[CHORUS OVER]**

**La la la la la la la la la**

**la la la la la la la!**

Everyone just stared at her. "What?" She asked confused at their looks. "Is there something in my teeth?" Everyone shook their heads and clapped and miroku and inuyasha even whistled! "Guys..." She whispered embarressed, then miroku came over and put his hands on her shoulders. Sango turned her head and looked at him, miroku was leaning in! "MIROKU!" She yelled and slapped him, he smiled nervously and touched the place where she had slapped. She had her hands on her lips and she was beet red! "What do you think you were doing?!" She muffled embarressed. However kagome and inuyasha were sighing and shaking their heads both thinking exactly the same thing. '_Will he ever learn?_' After the two had stopped being mad and nervous inuyasha asked kagome a question. "So, can you sing?" Kagome looked at him and shrugged, inuyasha pushed her on the stage. "What are you doing?" She asked anxiously holding the microphone. Inuyasha then told her to sing but she shook her head madly and ran off of then stage and hid behind sango. They all sighed and went to lunch. Inuyasha still wanted to hear kagome sing. Miroku still wanted to kiss sango. Oh well guess they never will...or will they...

YO YO YO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! :) BY BYE


	4. First Blushes!

**CHAPTER 4**

Sango and kagome still smelt of the spray they used to have a water fight with so they asked the boys to meet them in the song room so they could have a shower. "No way! Girls take **forever **in the bathroom!" Inuyasha complained folding his arms. Both of the girls sighed and pushed him out of their dorm doors and locked it. Outside the door the boys groaned and sat down with their backs leaning against the door. "So where have you got with sango yet?" Inuyasha asked miroku smirking, miroku looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked a little bit afraid, inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "How many gropes?" He asked laughing at mirokus nervous look. He scratched his chin then told him, "Damn! Only once! Need to do it again!" Inuyasha laughed harder then patted miroku on the back. "Its been nice knowing ya miroku. I'll write on your grave stone 'Here Lies Miroku The Most Perverted Man On Earth. Rears In Peace'." He joked while miroku gave him a disgusted look. "Ew I would never do that!" He told him sticking out his tongue, inuyasha raised his hands up as if he was being blessed. "Has the light finally shone? Has miroku stopped touching ladies rear ends?!" He asked amazed but miroku just laughed, "Hell no! I mean I wouldn't dare go anywhere near a mans butt!" Inuyasha pouted and sighed. "What am I gonna do with you man?" Miroku just shrugged and slouched back then fell asleep inuyasha doing the same muttering a last word, "Pervert."

Sango had been in the shower and now she was just waiting for kagome to freshen up before their **big **entrance. Sarcasm. But sango heard kagome singing quietly to herself in the shower,

**"I can be tough.**

**I can be strong.**

**But with you,**

**Its not like that at all.**

**Theres a girl,**

**that gives a s**t**

**Behind this wall,**

**you just walk through it.**

**And I remember all thos crazy things yo said, **

**you left them running through my head.**

**Your always there you everywhere,**

**but right now I wish you were here.**

**All those crazy things we did,**

**didn't think about it just went with it.**

**Your always there your everywhere,**

**but right now I wish you were here.**

**[CHORUS]**

**Damn, damn, damn!**

**What I'd do to have you**

**here here here.**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, damn, damn!**

**What I'd do to have you**

**near near near.**

**I wish you were here.**

**[CHORUS OVER]**

"Oh my God!" Sango whispered amazed. She had to tell the guys in private later on when they were hanging out. Then after kagome got changed in the bathroom she came out and linked sango. She looked like she had been crying! "Kagome have you been crying?" She asked supportivly, but kagome just shook her head and plastered a smile. Sango nodded slowly and they took a deep breath and opened the door but saw the boys leaning against it and falling backwards, sadly they were both wearing short length clothing. "PERVERT!" Sango screamed then slapped him but inuyasha had covered his eyes and kagome smiled then stepped backwards telling them to open their eyes and stand up. So they did and then they looked at them. They were stunned! Miroku was drooling at sango and inuyasha was staring at kagome his jaw touching the floor. Sango was wearing a knee length flowing illuminous pink skirt and a white spegetti strap top with her name on the front in posh pink writing with a few jesus braclets with some cream flipflops, and her hair was in a ponytail. "Must...grope...sango..." Miroku mumbled whilst drool escaped his mouth. Sango slapped him blushing 5 shades of red, "PERVERT!" While inuyasha couldn't concentrate on miroku and sangos fight because he was to busy gazing at kagome. She was wearing a flowery dress with white pumps and her hair was in a curly ponytail and a few gold braclets. When kagome noticed inuyashas stare she blushed. "Um..inuyasha?" She whispered tapping his shoulder, then he snapped back to reality and they both realised their heads were so close. One wrong move and they would end up clashing into a kiss! They both stared at each other for a minute slowly leaning but none of them knowing. "Ehem? Are we disturbing something?" Miroku asked smiling pervertedly. Sango nodded nudging him, "Miroku, maybe we should leave the lovebirds alone?" Kagome blushed with inuyasha growling at the same time then they both turned their heads and lightly felt their lips brush together. Kagome gasped and blushed deeply while inuyasha glared daggers at the lech and his chick. They both all of a sudden looked at them in shock. "What?!" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth. "Inuyasha..." Sango started then miroku finished, "...your blushing!" Well obviously that didn't help! He just blushed harder, miroku just held out a hand for him to grab then sango put a hand out for kagome and she winked at inuyasha when she pulled sango down after miroku was lying on the floor from inuyasha pulling him down but things ended up worse! Miroku was on top of her! He moved his eyebrows up and down and smiled but sango just slapped him! After a minute of chasing sango and kagome linked while the boys were behind them having a chat.

"So, did you want to?" Miroku asked turning to inuyasha, but he didn't get it. "What do you mean?" He asked confused, miroku just smirked and nudged him. "Oh come on inuyasha! You know what I mean." He said chuckling but he still didn't get it so miroku whispered, "Did you want to kiss kagome?" Inuyasha finally got it and blushed 100 shades of red. "N-no why would you even ask that?!" He asked angrily, miroku shrugged and gave an answer that made him want to rip his guts out! " Well you were leaning in to? So...OMG YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE KAGOME!" He yelled into the hallways excitedly and unfortunatly for inuyasha kagome and sango heard and turned round. "Miroku...!" Inuyasha growled and chased him down the corridoor brushing his arm on kagomes when he ran past by accident but she blushed.

HEY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CHASE BETWEEN MIROKU AND INUYASHA. KAGOME AND SANGO FOLLOWING BEHIND. CYA xxxxx


	5. WILD GOOSE CHASE!

**CHAPTER 5**

So, did you want to?" Miroku asked turning to inuyasha, but he didn't get it. "What do you mean?" He asked confused, miroku just smirked and nudged him. "Oh come on inuyasha! You know what I mean." He said chuckling but he still didn't get it so miroku whispered, "Did you want to kiss kagome?" Inuyasha finally got it and blushed 100 shades of red. "N-no why would you even ask that?!" He asked angrily, miroku shrugged and gave an answer that made him want to rip his guts out! " Well you were leaning in to? So...OMG YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE KAGOME!" He yelled into the hallways excitedly and unfortunatly for inuyasha kagome and sango heard and turned round. "Miroku...!" Inuyasha growled and chased him down the corridoor brushing his arm on kagomes when he ran past by accident but she blushed.

Miroku was running for his life a very embarressed and angry inuyasha chasing after him, sango and kagome were running behind him only a few steps behind him. "Inuyasha, can't we just forgive and forget?!" Miroku begged as he ran jumping over a box and pulling some down so they would 'apparently' stop inuyasha but they didn't. There were like thousands of boxes in a pile in front of inuyasha, he stopped the two girls stopping right behind him and holding him back but he shook them off and shouted while jumping over the boxes and doing a flip, "NEVER!" (A:N; Haha dramatic :P) Kagome and sango watched in complete shock as inuyasha landed on his feet and ran after him not noticing the amazed faces people were giving him. "Oh my..gosh!" Kagome cried stunned slapping a hand over her mouth. Sango just nodded slowly then they both just kicked the boxes violently and a bunch of polostyrine penuts came flying out and covering them while they ran after inuyasha actually worried about miroku. That couldn't be good so they ran faster.

Meanwhile miroku kept having to dodge things and throw things at inuyasha to save himself from being beat to a pulp! He was panting but kept going because he knew he would probably be dead within seconds if inuyasha came anywhere near him. Inuyasha was so red I think a tomato was jealous because one ended up hitting him in the face by miroku. '_I'm going to kill that pervert! He said something that...ISN'T TRUE TO PRACTICLY THE WHOLE SCHOOL!_' He thought fuming and running faster. Miroku looked behind him and saw he was getting closer, "Damnit!" He hissed getting more scared by the minute! When he got to the end of the corridoor their was a whole line of girls watching him run past and slapping him because...well I think you know why. Then he saw someone in front of him and ran around her and stroked her rear in the process then she ended up slapping inuyasha! "Ow! What was that for?" He asked annoyed rubbing the red handprint on his cheek. "Sorry! I was mean't to slap that boy over there!" She cried then started flirting with him. "So handsome my names Kikyo. Whats yours?" She then stepped closer to him what made him feel uncomfortable. "Your cute!" She exclaimed giggling, inuyasha was trying so hard to get rid of this girl who was now leaning in to kiss him! Luckily the girls turned the corner, inuyasha looked at them pleadingly. And before you could say 'STOP' kagome had felt a rush of jealousy sweep over her and she ran over and slapped kikyo right across her face! "K-kagome?" Inuyasha whispered now beyond confused, then he saw miroku standing there watching the scene. He was about to chase him again but sango and kagome grabbed his arms and held him back, inuyasha snorted but stayed where everyone else was. But he turned to miroku who was smirking and pointed to him then himself the he drew a finger across his neck signaling that he was going to kill him no matter what. Miroku then cowered away in fear and ran around the girls to him, NOT a good idea miroku. Inuyasha hesitated then pounced on him! "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Miroku cried trying to push him off! Sango growled and told inuyasha to stop but he wouldn't she tried everything, she even begged! But he wouldn't get off him until...BAM! Kikyo punched kagome in the stomach making her fall to the ground, inuyasha quickly ran to her and caught her before she hit the floor. "Kagome, are you ok?!" He asked franticly, she was silent for a minute or so before she finally choked something out. "Can't...breath!" He told her to take deep breaths and to try and stand up but she fell as soon as one of her feet stood on the floor by itself. Miroku and sango knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm round her, luckily miroku knew this was too serious to grope her. They saw her grab the sleeve on inuyashas white short sleeved t-shirt and she hugged all the pain out of her and stood up, inuyasha still wouldn't let go of her. "Your gonna pay for that you disgusting flirt!" Kagome cried as she ran and punched her in the face then clutched her stomach for dear life it was lucky that inuyasha had a hold of her because she fainted! (A:N; Still dramatic! Muhahaha!) '_Wait was she jealous?_' Inuyasha thought in disbelif then took her to the infirmary, then when they had to leave he ran after miroku and beast the crap out of him. Sango then asked a question smirking her head off. "Is it true? Do you like kagome?" Inuyasha blushed and ran away because...he didn't know how to answer that.

On the other hand kagome was in the infirmary sleeping. She wished she haden't hurt kikyo because then she wouldn't be so hurt, then she heard a rustling beside her and opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She whispered sitting up slightly but he pushed her back down. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked smiling warmly, kagome smiled back but asked him to let her sit up because he still had his hands on her shoulders. He looked then let go blushing slightly, kagome giggled at his face because to her it looked funny. "So, why did you do that?" He asked a bit more angrily and back to his normal self. Kagome frowned and shrugged, "I don't know." Inuyasha sighed and asked what was on his mind earlier that day, "Were you...jealous?" Kagome put her hands on her hips, "No!" She lied feeling a bit of guilt pass over her, but that guilt swept away as quick as it swept in when she saw a smirk on his face. "What?!" She asked slightly annoyed at herself for feeling sorry for him, he just shook his head and sat on the bed beside her. "What?!" She repeated sort of uncertainly, inuyasha saw her going slightly pink as he sat a bit closer to her. "Your so bad at lying." He told her smirking still as her face then turned from pink into a mixture of pink and red. "W-w-what do you mean?!" She asked going a bit closer to him, for her it was too close for comfort. "Well when you lie you turn pink." He told her, which was very true. Once this guy had a crush on her, his name was kouga. He looked gross, to her. He had black hair lifted into a ponytail and he had blue eyes what were deffinatly not like sangos they looked dirty and wrong. When she said she would go out with him for a week as a dare she said he looked ok on their first date and since she was lying she turned pink, then they broke up after one day because he had forced himself on her and he was still after her. She was taken from her trail of thought when she saw a hand waving in front of her face, and she heard inuyasha saying hello over and over. '_She looks kind of scared? Whats wrong with her?_' Inuyasha thought confused for the second time today. Before he could ask they heard a voice from the corridoor and a big... SLAP! "PERVERT!" Then a very angry sango came in with a nervous miroku who was behind her, way behind her! "Will you ever learn man?" Inuyasha asked sighing, neither him or kagome realised how close they were...again. "Oh! Why so close guys?" Miroku asked with a pervish grin, inuyasha and kagome turned their heads and felt their noses touch. They both blushed and looked away looking as if they were mad at each other and inuyasha sat a bit further away. "Anyway kagome I'm sorry but kouga is at the door." Sango told her sadly, her head lowered as she saw the expression on kagomes face changed from fake anger to horror. Then she screamed. "Kagome whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked worried but she just jumped into his arms shaking and squeezing him as if their was no tomorrow, he was so nervous about this guy 'kouga' who was apparently kagomes worst nightmare. But before they knew it kagome growled and jumped up and stomped to the door, sango didn't like this at all. "Someone stop her!" She cried running after her, when they were at the door they heard a shriek then another big...SLAP! (A:N; Lol double slap? BONUS!) When the others got to the door they saw a boy with black hair held back into a now messy ponytail and blue eyes lying on the floor whimpering in agony. "Um...kagome? Who is this guy?" Inuyasha and miroku asked afraid, kagome looked at them and grimaced. Then spat the name as if it was poison, "Kouga!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CATFIGHT! :) LOL! THE TWO CRUSH STARS ARE HERE! ENJOY! CYAS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x


End file.
